If the World Ends
by samekraemer
Summary: If you thought the world was going to end, how would you spend your last night?  Six friends contemplate the question.  One/shot for Famdom Gives Back for LLS.  A/H...Canon couples...of course there'll be sex...hope you'll give it a shot.


_IF THE WORLD ENDS by samekraemer, _written as a donation for Fandom 4 LLS

A/N: When that guy in California made the announcement back in May of 2011 that the world was going to come to an end on May 21, it got me to thinking…which was probably a bad thing. That's where this little tale comes from.

\\\

_An 89-year old radio preacher in Oakland, California, has declared that as of six o'clock on Saturday, May 21, 2011, the world as we know it will end…" _the late news reporter began.

Bella laughed as she bagged the trash behind the bar and looked at the waiters and waitresses who were seated on the other side of it, counting their cash drawers and credit card slips. She was one of the bartenders, along with Emmett and Jasper. Alice, Rosalie and Edward were the wait staff on that Friday night. They all worked the late shift at the _Metropolis Bar_ in Times Square, and they'd all become friends.

"So, kids, if _that_ cracker is right and tonight is our last night on the planet, what are you going to do to commemorate the end of time?" Bella asked as she set up beers and shots for her friends as she'd done over the nights when they all closed up together. The bar was closed for the night, and it was just the employees. It was actually her favorite time of day, if she was being honest with herself. Spending time with her friends was the perfect way to wind down after a busy shift, in Bella's opinion.

"Actually, the Mayan calendar gives us until December 21 of next year. I think if I had a day or a year to live, I'd spend it in bed with someone I cared about," Alice announced. Everyone lifted their shot glasses and toasted to the sentiment, quickly downing them and gasping at the strength of the liquor.

"Alice, who would you spend your last night on earth with, if you had the world wide open to you?" Jasper asked hopefully. He'd carried a torch for the tiny powerhouse for a long time, but he had never been able to pull up the nerve to ask her out. He watched her every night with longing in his eyes, but she never seemed to notice him.

Alice auditioned for every Broadway show that was hiring so much as a janitor at every opportunity she could, and her social life didn't seem to be a priority, in Jasper's opinion. She appeared to be focused on a career on the Broadway stage, and Jasper's attempts to offer her romance seemed to go unnoticed.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were in a trio that played at small underground clubs around Manhattan when they could get a gig. Rosalie was an aspiring model, and Bella was a screenwriter, hoping to get her big break. She submitted scripts at every opportunity for her favorite TV shows, but nothing was happening for her.

The group was grateful to have the jobs at the _Metropolis_, and they had all gotten close over the six to nine months that they'd known each other, offering each other support in their various endeavors.

Emmett and Jasper were roommates. Alice and Edward were brother and sister and shared an apartment. Bella, however, slept on Rosalie's couch, having gone to high school with the beautiful blonde in Washington State. Everyone was hoping for their big break just like all of the other aspiring singers, dancers, and actors who worked in the bars and restaurants that were scattered around Manhattan. Dreams were a staple among them, and no one was ready to give up on their dream.

"If we're going to embrace the end of the world scenario that the news talked about, there's only one person I'd spend it with," Alice answered, looking at Jasper and smiling. She saw the shy man gulp and smile back at her. Bella knew immediately that they'd finally found each other, and she couldn't help but smile at the prospect.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, we have couple number _one_. Now, let's move on. Edward, you're next on the block. If tomorrow is the end of the world, how are you going to spend the time from now until then?" Bella asked as she watched Jasper and Alice walk away from the bar and settle into a table in a dark corner of the restaurant. She thought it was about time for the two of them to get together and couldn't help but shake her head at the time it had taken them to recognize the attraction and admit it.

"Well, I'm not as pessimistic as the rest of you, so I'm going to say that I'd wait to wake up the next morning and then do all the things I'd ever dreamed of because it _didn't_ happen," he answered as he downed his second shot.

Bella's heart sank at his words. She thought that they'd made a lot of headway during the time they'd spent working together, but in her opinion, clearly not. She was certain that he'd noticed that she was interested in him because she knew she flirted with him relentlessly, and she thought he flirted back, but his answer made her feel like an idiot for thinking that he could ever be interested in her.

He was very attractive and got hit on every night by customers and staff alike. She believed that she couldn't compare to some of the women who came onto him, but she'd always held out hope.

"Good answer. So, we come to our Wild Irish Rose. Miss Hale?" Bella teased as she filled the shot glasses again and waited.

"If I truly thought that tomorrow was the end of time, I'd spend the time I had left on the planet between _your_ legs," Rose announced as she winked at Bella. They'd often teased each other in front of the regulars, but both women were completely straight. Bella knew it was for Emmett's sake that Rosalie was making the comment because they'd both talked about their individual crushes, but neither was confident enough to act upon them. Rosalie was into Emmett, and much like Edward, he didn't seem to notice, music being his priority.

Emmett took a pull on his beer, and when Rosalie made the statement about spending the time between Bella's legs, he couldn't help but cough and sputter and choke as the vision played out in his mind. He'd been interested in Rosalie Hale since the day he walked into the bar to apply for a position six months earlier and saw her sashaying from table to table, but she never seemed to give him the time of day. To think that she was gay was more than he was prepared to handle that night. If it was the end of the world, he almost welcomed it because Rosalie being gay was the worst news he could have ever received.

"So, Emmett, what would you do?" Bella asked as she wiped down bottles behind the bar, contemplating what Edward had said and the fact that he was still sitting at the bar watching her in the mirror as she cleaned up. From what she could tell, he'd counted his tips and settled his drawer, but he wasn't leaving and she wondered why.

Usually, when Edward finished with his end-of-the-night business, he made quick work of leaving. He was absolutely adorable in Bella's opinion, and they'd all hung out together at Rosalie or Jasper and Emmett's apartments over time, but Edward had never given her any indication that he thought anything about her other than as a co-worker and a good friend. She was happy about the friend part, but the co-worker part made her sad. She wanted to be so much more, but she thought she never would be.

Edward was twenty-one and she was twenty-four, and he always seemed scared of her, so she backed off, even though she wanted him to think of her as more than a friend. It didn't seem as if it would ever happen, but she wasn't ever going to be able to think of him as a little brother as Rose had already announced.

"After I filmed the two of _you_ together, I'd take Rose away from you and make love to her until the earth crashed and burned. Now, I don't know what that means for you, Bella, but I've had a thing for Rose for quite a while, so if we're thinking that we've got about eighteen hours to live, I'd steal her away and spend the end of time with her," Emmett announced as he downed his shot. If it was going to be the end of time, he was prepared to come clean just in case.

"Well, we have couple number _two_," Bella teased as she finished up cleaning the back bar and took a pull from her beer. She watched Emmett pull Rosalie from the stool she'd been sitting on and walk to a table in the back of the restaurant on the opposite side from where Jasper and Alice sat together talking. She was glad that they'd finally gotten things out in the open.

It was Bella and Edward alone at the bar, and she was nervous. "So, Bella, you're last. If the world ends tomorrow, what do you want to do tonight?" Edward asked as he sat at the bar looking at the only woman he'd ever had feelings for in his entire life.

He played in a trio with Emmett and Jasper and attended Julliard during the day. His band mates knew how he felt about Bella, but she seemed out of his league, so he tried to stay aloof with her. It had been Emmett's advice, and he'd followed it, but it hadn't gotten them any closer to anything more than friendship. The fact that Edward hadn't _ever_ been with a woman didn't help either.

"You know, that's a very intriguing question, Mr. Cullen. If the world ends tomorrow at six o'clock, what would I like to have done for eighteen hours? Well, I'd like to have a really good omelet, and then I'd like to have a bubble bath. I'd like to listen to some really good music, and I'd like to make love to a handsome man. That would be the perfect eighteen hours to me," Bella remarked as she pulled her tickets to do her own accounting for the night.

"So, what kind of music would you consider really _good_?" Edward asked nervously.

"Um, let's see. A little Coltrane, Dylan, old school Eagles, a little bit of Beach Boys, a little Skynard, maybe some Zepplin. I like a lot of different music. If I got to the sex part, I'd have to add some Norah Jones and maybe a little Dave Matthews or some Howie Day," Bella answered as she filled out the liquor order sheet to leave for the bar manager the next day.

"That's an interesting combination. So, do you have anyone with whom to act out this fantasy?" Edward asked her, hoping and praying she'd say no.

"Nope. I'm currently man-free. Tell me, what are the things you dream about doing that you'd want to do the day after the world _doesn't_ come to an end?" Bella asked as she continued making out the liquor order, watching him in the mirror all the while.

"Well, I'd get laid. I've never…uh, I'd like to…I'd play Madison Square Garden, if I could," Edward stammered nervously as he quickly changed the subject from his lack of sexual experience to his desire to succeed in his musical endeavors. He thought the two shots and the beer would have helped with his shyness, but they didn't. Bella Swan still put him on edge.

"You've never played Madison Square Garden? Well, I hate to tell you, but most of us have never done that, you know," Bella responded, not speaking to the comment about getting laid. If he wanted to bring it up, he'd have to bring it up on his own. She wasn't about to beg the man to come home with her…not that she had a home to go to.

"If I honestly thought that tomorrow was the end of time, I'd shed my nerves and ask you to come home with me, and I'd make love to you for hours. That's what I'd do," Edward announced more confidently than she'd ever heard him in all the nights that they'd all spent together.

She finished the order and placed it in her drawer. "You're done counting your drawer?" Bella asked.

"Um, yeah," Edward answered nervously. He watched her pick up his drawer and put it on top of hers, walking back to the office and most probably putting them into the safe, locking it without another word for him which left him about thirty seconds to run out the front door.

Bella took a deep breath in the office and prayed that she wasn't corrupting a young man, but she had every intention of taking him somewhere and spending time with him. If they didn't have sex, that was fine, but she was infinitely attracted to him, so she wasn't about to let the moment get away from her.

She walked out from the office, pulled out two beers for them, and sat down next to him on the stool to his right. "How about we pretend that tomorrow really _is_ the end of the world?" she asked as she took his shaking hand. She leaned in gently and brushed her lips across his, and it felt incredible to her. She almost felt like she was taking advantage of him until he grabbed the back of her neck and held her lips to him, sweeping his tongue across her lips and not hesitating when she opened her mouth to his. She'd waited months for the sensation, and she wasn't about to waste another second.

After the passionate kiss, she wasn't sure what to do. She pulled away from him, but she put her hand on his chest and looked into his deep green eyes. "I actually sleep on Rose's couch. I can, uh, get us a room at a hotel, if you'd like to spend more time together," she offered, trying not to scare him. She picked up her beer and took a healthy drink from it…waiting.

"Alice shares my place, but it's big enough that we won't have to see her. You're off tomorrow, right?" Edward asked her, mirroring her actions in order to keep up his courage.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" she asked as she took another gulp from her beer. It felt like forever until he answered her.

"I am," he answered as he slid off the stool and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply yet again. His hand on the side of her face felt heavenly, and she was surprised at how gentle he was with her. There was a silent force about him that she couldn't pinpoint, but she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. When he broke the kiss and smiled down at her, she knew her heart was lost to him.

They broke apart and turned off the lights in the bar, noticing for the first time that everyone else had already left them. They caught a cab outside the bar, and Edward gave the driver his address.

After the cabbie began to drive, Bella couldn't help herself. She grabbed his gorgeous face and kissed him again. They kissed all the way to the front of his building, and then after they fought over the cab fare, Bella turned around and looked at the building. It wasn't at all what she expected.

"You live _here_?" she asked with a squeak in her voice. It was prime Manhattan real estate, to say the least.

"I own it. Come on," he replied pulling her into a building in the meat packing district. It was one of the types of buildings that people were refurbishing and turning into expensive apartments. It was a former warehouse of some sort, but it was all lofts, and many people in the city wanted to live in the same type of place.

They climbed onto a freight elevator, and once Edward slid the doors closed, he pulled her into him and kissed her again. He didn't stop kissing her until the elevator stopped and the two climbed out.

When they did climb out, Bella was surprised. It was one of _those_ lofts that you only ever heard about. It was incredible. "You own this?" she asked.

"I'll explain it tomorrow before the world ends. You want something to drink?" Edward asked, feeling very nervous. It was the first time he'd ever brought anyone home with him, and he wasn't exactly sure how to proceed.

"Water, maybe?" Bella asked. Edward went to the refrigerator and quickly produced a bottle of water, offering it to her before she could blink.

She twisted off the cap, took a healthy drink, and then she twisted the cap back on. "So, where does the magic happen?" she asked.

She noticed him nervously playing with the hem of his work shirt, and she didn't want him to be nervous. She was pretty sure he was limited with regard to sexual experience because he was so shy, but that was fine with her. It wasn't like she was a loose woman herself.

"My room is up there. Come on, I'll show you," he answered, taking a drink from his own bottle of water.

The pair climbed the stairs with Edward holding her hand and leading her up the metal spiral staircase to a bedroom. He closed the door after the two were inside, and looked at her. She could tell he had something on his mind, and she waited.

"Um, I feel like I should tell you…" he began nervously.

She cut him off. "I need to go first. I've had a thing for you since you started working at _Metropolis_. I've only ever been with one other guy, and it wasn't exactly great, so I'm worried that I'll disappoint you. I think you're incredible. I love talking to you and hearing you talk about your classes at Julliard and your musical dreams, but I'm not sure how you feel about me. I've tried to keep from chasing after you because we work together, but I _really_ like you," Bella blabbered. It wasn't a lie at all, but she knew that he was nervous, and she thought that if she opened up to him first maybe it would put him at ease.

Edward walked over to his nightstand and turned on his iHome setting the playlist to 'Bella'. He found the confidence he needed and turned to look at her. "I've had feelings for you too, but I've been too intimidated by you to ask you out. You're a beautiful, confident woman, and I'm so out of my element with you, that it's not even funny. So, let's make believe that tomorrow's the end of the world and do what we both want to do," he responded.

He walked to where she stood, pulling her body close to his and kissing her with all the passion he'd held for her since the first time he laid eyes on her. He remembered watching her move around the bar and wishing that she was his, but he was too afraid to ask her to do anything more than join him for coffee on their break. They'd had great conversations about what brought each of them to New York, and he'd enjoyed each and every discussion. That night wasn't the time for talk...it was the night for action.

He walked backwards with her to his bed, and he didn't hesitate falling back onto it and pulling her with him. She didn't seem to mind it, and he thought that was a good sign. His body ached for her, and he didn't know how much he'd be able to restrain himself, but he was determined not to be an amateur with her. He'd read books and stories regarding the physical act of love, and he was drawing on that knowledge, hoping he could remember every word and at least give her a small amount of pleasure.

"Bella, I've never…had feelings…fuck," he gasped as she began unbuttoning his shirt. If the mere act of her unbuttoning his shirt left him sputtering and speechless, how was he going to manage anything else?

"Edward, take a breath. I know what you're trying to tell me, but it's going to be fine. We'll be fine. Just take a deep breath and help me get your fucking shirt off because it's like a goddamn straight jacket," Bella responded. They both started laughing which completely broke the tension in the room. They both undressed down to underwear and bra/t-shirt and stood next to the bed looking at it like it was going to reach out and grab them.

Bella pulled the comforter and top sheet down and climbed on top of the fitted sheet, sitting on her knees as she waited for him to snap back into reality. She wasn't sure where he went, but she was prepared to wait for him to come back to her because she'd waited several months for him to notice her, and since he finally had, she wasn't holding back. If tomorrow _was_ the end of the world, she was going to have one night with him, come hell or high water.

"Um," he muttered.

"Climb onto the bed. It's yours, so I assume you know how to get in and out of it," Bella teased. He mirrored her position on the bed and waited.

She placed her hand on his chest and looked into the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, not that it was the first time she'd noticed them. She could see apprehension and desire in them, and she was determined to quell at least one of them. "Edward, nothing has to happen if you don't want it to. I'm not going to rape you," she assured.

"God, I'm not worried about _that_ at all. Fuck, at this point in time, I'm worried that it'll go the _other_ way. I've waited and thought and dreamed about this moment for months. I'm trying to be a gentleman here, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. You're absolutely gorgeous, and I knew it, even under those ugly shirts we have to wear, but seeing you like this leaves me speechless," he told her as he pulled her body closer, feeling her skin under his hands for the first time.

"Edward, I want this as much as you do. Take off your t-shirt and boxers," Bella commanded as she pulled back from him. He lie back on the bed and pulled off first his t-shirt, then his boxers, leaving himself exposed. He was nervous and embarrassed, but he was completely hard, and there wasn't anything he could do to hide it from her.

Bella unclasped her bra and slipped it off. She slipped her panties off next and looked him up and down. He was gorgeous, and she couldn't help but kiss him again. She wanted him badly, and she knew it would be his first time, but it wasn't as if she had a lot of experience under her own belt. She decided to go with her gut, and she kissed and licked her way up his body until she found his mouth. She pressed her naked body into his and felt him trembling underneath her which made her stop.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. She was worried that maybe he was doing something he wasn't ready to do, and it wasn't at all how she wanted it to be. She never wanted to take advantage of him, regardless of how much she wanted to be with him. She cared for him, but she'd never force herself on him.

"I'm not sure what I am right now. I never thought I'd have this opportunity, so I'm a little overwhelmed," he responded nervously.

Bella pulled back from him and lie on the bed next to him to give him time to think. If he wasn't ready, she wasn't going to force it at all. The first time should be special, and if it wasn't what he wanted, she'd get up and leave.

After a few minutes of silence, she determined that he wasn't ready, and she rose from the bed finding her panties and bra. "Where are you going?" he asked sitting up quickly at her sudden movement.

"I don't think you're ready for this, Edward, and I don't want you to do something you're not ready for just because some crackpot in California deemed it's the end of the world. I'm not a slut, please believe me. I really, _really_ like you, and either I'm not the girl for you, or you're not ready for _this_. I'm sorry if I took advantage of you. I never intended…" she began.

Suddenly, she was pulled back onto the bed, and he was on top of her. "You're not going anywhere. I want you so much that my mind is having a hard time believing that I'm not dreaming, like I've done so many nights before. Now, put all thoughts of leaving out of your mind, because if this _is_ the end of the world, we've got about seventeen hours to ring it out in style," Edward told her before he kissed her passionately and pulled her up onto the bed further, moving his hand down her body to her left breast.

He rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger and felt her moan in his mouth as he kissed her deeply. He saw that as a good sign, and he pulled a little harder feeling her buck her hips under him. He wasted no time moving down her body to her hip and then to her center. Once he got there, he was, once again, completely lost and he froze.

Bella felt him stall, and she knew what the problem was immediately. She gently took his hand in hers and showed him exactly where she needed him. She moved her fingers through her slick folds with his hand on top of hers, and when she moved her hand, he took over and definitely got into it. She felt two of his fingers slip inside her, and she couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

"Fuck, I never…" she gasped. He took that as a good sign and continued, slipping a third finger inside her. He'd been that far with other girls, but to his knowledge, he'd never brought one to climax. He remembered high school locker room talk about what women liked, and he didn't hesitate to move himself down her body, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the way, nestling himself between her legs. Her scent intoxicated him, and being that close to her sex was more than he ever thought he'd get.

"Look, I've never done this before, but I really, _really_ want to, so you tell me if I'm doing something wrong or if I need to be doing something else. It's kinda trial and error for me," Edward admitted to her without looking into her eyes.

Bella was surprised because his hand was doing incredible things to her, and when he stopped, she was not a happy young woman. As he moved down her body to her sex, she held out high hopes. When he admitted he'd never done it before and asked for guidance, she wasn't sure what to say because she'd never actually experienced it herself.

"Um, I've never had it done to me before, so I suppose we're the blind leading the blind. I have no idea what you should do. Maybe we should just skip…gah," she gasped as she felt his tongue flick against her bundle of nerves. She was surprised at the sensation, and she was immediately in love with it.

Edward took her gasp as a good sign and diligently moved around her sex because he didn't really know what he was doing, but he assumed that if he covered all of the bases, he'd get somewhere in the ballpark. The taste of her was something that he wasn't prepared for, but the tang on his tongue was something he truly liked.

Her scent had driven him crazy for months. He'd taken every opportunity he could to get close to her, and he'd even groped her a time or two when the bar was crowded. Seeing the woman naked and being able to feel her naked body against his was more than he ever expected, but he was damn sure going to take advantage of it. "God, this is better than I ever thought," he whispered against her sex as he dove back into her with his tongue.

He remembered reading about how sensitive the clitoris was when it was engorged and how it was the key to a woman's orgasm, so he moved his tongue up to it and mercilessly assaulted it. He nipped and sucked and licked it, and when she began calling, "Oh, God, yesss, Edward," he knew he was on the right track.

A few minutes later when he felt her body shudder and felt her center immediately get wetter, he couldn't help himself but sweep his tongue around her center again to taste her release. He truly liked the taste of it and hoped he'd get to enjoy it again.

"Sweet holy hell. That was incredible. So, now we should do you," Bella remarked as he settled next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Um, what do you mean?" Edward asked with anticipation in his voice.

"I mean, you know…a blow job. Have you ever had one?" she asked him. He gulped at the question, and he couldn't help the smile on his face or the twitch of his dick. He wanted a blow job, no doubt, but he really wanted to feel himself buried deeply inside her, so his mind was fighting itself over which sensation would be better.

"I never have, but I'd really like to, um, be inside you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes. He felt her move next to him and the next thing he felt was her mouth on his throbbing need. He couldn't help but thrust up, and he appreciated the fact that she moved her hand up and down his shaft as he'd done by himself when he thought about her doing the same thing to him time and time again.

"Oh, shit, Bella, that feels incredible, but that's not exactly…gah…please come up here," Edward commanded as he freed himself from her grip and her mouth.

He flipped her onto her back and settled between her legs, all the while preparing to be with a woman, _a very special woman,_ for the first time. It was something he'd dreamt about and something he'd pleasured himself to many times, but the prospect of the inevitability of it overwhelmed him. He knew he needed to ask about protection, so he pulled back to look at her.

"Um, I've, um, g-got condoms," he stammered, feeling less than confident.

"I'm on the shot, and I'm fine. If it's okay with you, I'd prefer to go with nothing. I've waited a few months for this, and I really don't want to deal with latex," Bella responded softly as the next romantic song hit his sound system. It was Dave Matthews, and it was one of her favorites.

_Wanna pack your bags, something small  
>Take what you need and we disappear<br>Without a trace we'll be gone, gone  
><em>

_The moon and the stars can follow the car  
>and then when we get to the ocean<br>We gonna take a boat to the end of the world  
>All the way to the end of the world<em>

_Oh, and when the kids are old enough  
>We're gonna teach them to fly <em>

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby  
>You and me together yes, yes…<em>

_("You & Me" by The Dave Matthews Band. "Big Whiskey and the Grugrux King." Copyright 2010.)_

"You put this on a playlist? I love this song," Bella announced as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. His lips were so damn soft that she couldn't believe that she hadn't had the pleasure of kissing him before. When she thought about it, she knew why.

The pair of them were pretty shy, and they were afraid to make their feelings known, but with the prospect of the end of the world, it felt freeing to her, and she assumed it felt the same to him.

"I know. I've seen you go to the jukebox and play it a lot, and I listened to it, and I'll be damned if it didn't remind me of you. So, um, is the music distracting? I can turn it off," Edward replied eagerly. He was ready to get to the next step, which was him inside of her, and he wasn't prepared to have a lengthy discussion regarding music.

"Don't, please. Just come over here. I really want to feel you inside of me," Bella whispered to him, feeling the flush of need across her skin.

Luckily for her, he didn't waste a moment. He maneuvered himself between her legs and was inside her before the second chorus of the song began.

Stroking into her was incredible. Feeling himself inside a woman…_Bella_…for the first time was the most incredible feeling in the world, and he had to stop and take deep breaths so that he didn't shoot off inside of her on the first stroke.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked. He was very well endowed, and she wasn't sorry for the time to get used to feeling him inside of her, but she still worried that maybe he was doing something he didn't want to do.

"God, I'm so much more than okay. I don't want to disappoint you, so give me a minute," he gasped as he kissed across her collarbone and nipped at her neck, all the while taking deep breaths.

Bella enjoyed the feel of his lips and tongue on her body, and she didn't hesitate to wind her fingers in his hair as he kissed her. It was incredible, and she felt more cherished than she ever had in her life. She'd always thought Edward was special, but until they got to know each other so intimately, she had no idea how special he was and how capable he was of making her feel special, herself.

When the man began to move inside her, she couldn't help but move with him. She knew that it was his first time, and she didn't want him to worry that he wasn't going to satisfy her, so she let go of all of her worries and enjoyed the feel of him.

Before she knew it, she was on the verge, yet again, of feeling the lights behind her eyes, only _that_ time it had everything to do with the fact that his body met with hers in a spectacular way that stimulated her sex to the point of reaching the heavenly feeling of release and bliss.

"Oh, God, Edward, I can't stop…Oh, God," she gasped as he continued to stroke in and out of her. He stopped his movement inside her for fear that he was hurting her, and when he felt her walls clench around him, he couldn't help but move harder against her. After several minutes, he couldn't hold back, and he let himself go inside her.

Once he relaxed, he chanced a look into her eyes. He was surprised at the smile on her face. "Well, Mr. Cullen, for being new to the party, you seem to have a very, very good handle on it. I've gotta tell you, the next several hours are very promising," Bella announced.

Edward couldn't help but laugh as he pulled himself from her body and settled on the bed next to her. He was looking forward to the rest of the night and the next day, and if he had his way, he'd make up for a lot of lost time.

"I distinctly remember an omelet and bath on your list. Come on. I'll cook," he called to her as he rose from the bed and pulled on his boxers.

After breakfast, which consisted of mushroom and Swiss omelets and English muffins, he filled the large tub in his bathroom, and the couple climbed in enjoying the feeling of the warm water and of being together without the uncomfortable feelings from earlier. They fell into Edward's bed after they dried off and made love again, falling into a deep sleep after.

The next day went the same way. They christened a lot of furniture in his loft, laughing and getting to know each other much better, swapping stories about family and childhoods. At 6:03 PM that evening, they were in his bed having just had sex with Bella on top of him. Her head was resting on his chest, and he was still inside of her.

"Well, its 6:03 and we're still here," he responded to her as she climbed off of him and nestled into his body. He loved the feel of her next to him, and he vowed to do everything he could to keep her there for the rest of his life. The fact that he was only twenty-one and had met the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with didn't bother him at all.

"Yes, we are. So, the next end of the world is supposed to be December 21 of 2012. What are you doing December 20?" Bella joked as she rested her head on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I'll be doing the same damn thing I'll be doing tomorrow and for the rest of my life, if I have my way. I'll be home with you making love and eating omelets and having long soaks in that big tub in there. You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Swan. You're meant to be with me, and we both know it. I'm so fucking glad that you finally woke up and saw me standing there that I could sing a sappy song. Now, we haven't slept all night, so let's take a little nap, and then when we wake up, if you're up for it, I'd like to remind you why we're going to enjoy the rest of our lives together. I'm just getting started with the whole sex thing, and I've got a lot of time to make up for," Edward told her as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

The pair dozed off knowing that whatever happened to them, they'd weather it together. They both felt the sense that they were meant to be, and neither was going to let anything come between them. The world didn't end that evening, and for Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, it was just beginning.

\\\

I hope you liked it and if you stopped by to read it, thank you!

Till next time…xoxo


End file.
